Midnight Love at Cross Academy
by DMCgirl
Summary: Short Summary:Zero gets very stirred,up seeing yuki coming out of the shower in nothing but a a towel,want to know what else happens *wink wink* then please read my ere will be more chapters,coming over time.(this is based off a RP originally,decided to turn it into a story,This is my first fic in years, rusty at writing so please be gentle,with the criticism.)
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Love at Cross Academy**

 **Fanfic Written by DMCGirl.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Midnight Love at Cross Academy_

 _Fanfic Written by DMCGirl._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **(This fanfic was purely based off a RP with a good freind.,I wanted to turn into a fanfic**_ _.)_

Zero Kiryu takes off his night-class uniform jacket,and the rest of his clothing,to take a shower after a busy open the door without thinking,he stands there speechless staring at yuki,wearing nothing but a towel dripping wet. Yuki gets out of the shower drying her self off and she see's zero walk in,She blushes a bit and smiles shyly."Whats wrong zero? you look tongue tied" giggling while drying her back.

Zero very slowly,walks towards his crush,saying nothing until her back is against the wall Yuki is a bit startled and looks at you a little "Zero..what are you..doing?"he leans in close and with his hands as he guides you by the chin closer,kissing her deeply.

She blushes all over her body feeling so much heat." Oh Zero, Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she moans softly,as she closes her eyes. As it get hotter with our kissing A very aroused,Zero wraps his arms around his yuki, he drops the towel's drops to the ground, Gently guiding my hands yuki's soft smooth back to increase the sensation of pleasure, Yuki takes a small breather "oh zero you really know what your doing".she feels your hands down her back, she rubs your scalp with her hands gently. Zero picks his,New found lover, up and carries yuki to her soft bed, laying her down softly,yet gently I take off my shirt and I loom over your glistening form Kissing you from your lips down to your neck Slowly moving to your breasts as I lick and suck on them Massaging your thighs while I taste your sweet scent, titillating your nipples,Zero stops for a moment and stares at yuki smirking. "Too much for you,Yuki?,We can stop right here if you want."

Yuki makes pouts,"Of Course not,I'm enjoying myself,alot." as she is being laid down on her bed and she feels her silver haired,vampire,kissing and licking on her breasts and the sensations with massaging her thighs. Yuki out of such pleasure and happy approval,gropes his tight bottom playfully.

Zero moans in her ear,"Your such a dirty girl,yuki underneath your inoocence,its hard for me to contril my primal desires,around you." while he uses his fingers,trailing down her tummy slowly and Gently rubbing it stimulating her pink rose,when she's moist,while inserting 1 finger inside while he gropes your chest gently.

Yuki blushes squirming a little "Zero...Ahhhh!"feels his slender fingers,inserting inside her while you kissing her chest all over,she wraps one leg around zero's hip,asking curiously."Have you done this before?" Zero has never,been with any other woman,in his life. he looks at her tenderly,while kissing her cheek."I've would never give myself to another woman,but you Yuki,So yes,I'm a virgin,Does this surprise you?"he leans up kissing you while Yuki shyly starts to help unbuttoning my pants

Both of us naked as Zero leans over top of Yuki,"Are you ready?"Yuki smiles softly"Yes,before we go any further,I wish to touch you a little bit. she rubs the side of your masculine beautiful hip with her fingers very slowly. Zero's eyes turn from purple to red,eyeing her up and down seductively."Do what you like" as I stare deeply into your brown doe like eyes Yuki nods softly and leans closer to you and kisses you softly biting your lip,while she takes her other hand and rubs your private area up and down,"Zero this is very erotic of you very to seduce me to get the towel off of me,this entire time?"whispers in your ear.

Zero smirks evily."I wanted to dominate you,Yuki you should,look down,with your eyes,I want you to feel how much,you rile me up so much." With that said,Yuki looks down with her hand on zero's manhood, It grows large,Yuki amused "How much have you thought about things like this and how often?" while she rubbing you cock a little fast kissing your chin softly.

"If you dont tell me,Zero-kun, i'll put my towel back on,and act like none of this has happening, playfully,slapping your muscular thigh,Zero stares at yoy for a moment in awe."A long time Yuki" he take you by the legs and spread them in the air,as he gets closer to put it inside

"Show me how much you want to dominate,me Zero!",smacking his butt hard. Zero groans driving it in deep and hard. All the way in Yuki screams loudly" Ahhh! mmmmm,OH you feel so GOOD yuki wraps her legs around your waist A,Hot panting Zero, starts moving inside his beloved,Churning in and out, up and down,with his large rod. Faster and faster.

Yuki blushes more rubbing her womanhood against you,while you go in and out of her" 'Do i feel good zero?'he nods grunting softly,he moves in even faster, harder and deeper. he massages yuki's soft bouncing breasts while making love. Yuki her wraps her legs around you more securely."mmmm can we try the opposite position?"

Zero asks,"Which position?"Yuki says"the same one but backwards where my back faces you." The silver haired vampire smiles,as he pulls it out of you and place you on your hands and knees while rubbing yuki's hot warm, pussy little to get wet,He spanks her ass hard one time before putting it back inside her, Yuki moans as zero rubs her woman hood,while spanking her harder. She screams louder,Zero covers her mouth a little,"Yuki you must keep it down a bit,We don't need to wake,up anyone else,in the dormitory,We could easily get caught." Ahhhhhh but Zero,your doing everything right!'she has moistness flowing down her leg a little, as you put it back in her.

 _ **-Chapter 2 Coming soon-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ball and and Major Lemons in the woods.

 _(Please dont be too harsh with my reviews writing skills are Characters Are kinda OOC and this Chapter 2,Will get a bit weriod or Kinky.)_

The Headmaster decided to host a 2nd yearly ball The rules being Which ever class had the lowest,test score, has to hang up the Decor. "Of Course,You have the lowest test score in the entire class, CROSS!" the class prisident,accusinglily points at Yuki. "Now I won't even be able to dance with Ruka it's all your fault!" Yuki sighs,and finishes up the last of the decorations,She is wearing a deep red,gown with rose patterns,and a victorian goth choker around her neck,Zero is standing on,duty,to make the evening goes smoothly. ,He stares at Yuki's gorgeous presence from across the room. Yuki smiles and hugs you warmly."Hey Zero _,"_ _ *****_ _fixes your tie*_ " I always have fix this tie of yours,heh heh". _A small blush comes out as I turn my head._ "shut up" She giggles,and teases you a little."Cant handle a compliment?"swatting his arm. Kaname Kuran walks,up to up to Zero,and gives him an annoyed look and then smiles at Yuki. "You look very lovely,in your new Gown,my dear girl." Zero glares at Kaname,and leads her away by her arm, Yuki smiles sweetly."Thank you Kaname-sempai-" pulled away by Zero- Looks at you.

"Zero why did you pull me away for,its rude to just do that,before I finish a conversasation with a person!"*pinches your cheek*Zero ruffles your hair messing it up,"You should stay away from him,Yuki" *she blinks very confused* "I dont understand why,Hes never done me any harm,besides hes a gentle vampire" *scratches her cheek bone gently* Suddenly overcome with pain and craving,quickly he leaves the ball,into the forest yuki chases after you.- "Zero where are you going,If you need blood,we could go somewhere indoors to do that!"*blushes a little* After minutes you find Zero near a lake brightly light by the reflection of the moon My red eyes piercing through her very has shivers down her spine,pulls down her shoulder sleeve,and walks closer to you * "Come here Zero..." he lunges at Yuki with her back against a tree. Without a thought he tears the top of red dress to shreds exposing your chest,Slowly licking your neck before my fangs sink deep into your neck,Yuki looking at you shyly and covers her breasts a little,and feels you bite her neck.'Zero,your so rough with me". *

The Silver haired Vampire drinks Yuki's blood deeply slowly the pain turns to a flushing smiles and closes her eyes letting you drink from her,rubbing your thigh."D-Do you like it When I rub your leg Zero?" He senses her nervouness,Slowly as he drinks,begining massaging yuki's breasts,also driving my knee between your legs as I take the last drop I need from your neck.

Yuki asks her new lover a serious question."I was wondering ,Zero you always seem to get tempermental, and angry around Kaname-sempai,Why do you want me to stear clear of him.*whispering in your ear* Zero growls hearing that name,slightly slowly licks you from your neck up to your ear then whispers back to Yuki. "Because I want you for myself"Then before Yuki can speak, Zero kisses her deeply with one hand playing with her modest chest and the other firmly grasping your ass.*she moans softly while you kiss her and touch her in various places,Yukis red panties get very wet,she squirms rubbing her legs togther*Zero highly amused,he goes lower and play with your nipples with my fangs and tongue,as well as ripping off your dress, Yuki and Zero kiss and fondle each other until, we both are completely nude "My Turn Zero,to make you feel good."*Yuki kisses you more,very slowly and takes off your boxers,touches your bottom* "Zero do you want me to punish you in a kinky way?"

Zero denies her pleading request,turning her backside around and pushes her light body towards the tree,"Me First".*spanks yuki's bottom,hard discarding her red panties,Then he drives his hard cock into her pussy,Yuki moans griping the the tree as Zero goes deep inside her."ahhhhh!"

Meanwhile Kaname Kuran,is walking a midnight stroll,he happens to her grunts and moans,he smells Yuki's scent,and Zero's mixing togther he growls. _That Bastard,has deflowered her! How can this happen!_. He follows then scent,to a Big Oak Tree,Kaname looks at the scene,Yuki's dress ripped to shreads,and her red panties discarded on the ground. "Kiryuu..What the hell do you think your doing,being with my Yuki like that?" He sends a teleketic blast aimed for Zero's head,Zero senses this,he quickly pulls out of yuki,zips up his pants and pushes her out of the way,and he takes the blast,His arm bleeding alot,he starts to heal quickly,thanks drinking lots her blood earilier." Its really none of your business Kuran,I'm just taking what I want,simple." Kaname glares at Zero then,he takes off his Jacket and offers it to Yuki,She takes it quietly,Mumbleing to her self thinking, _I'm so Ashamed,Kaname-sempai,must hate me now,for having sex with Zero._

Kaname and Zero exchange,some blows,After a quick scuffle,Both have deep bleeding gashes,bleeding profusily." Well Kiryuu,I must admit,Your the only other,person who could best me in combat,However,That does NOT give you the right,to Take,something presiocus away from me,That has been promised to me,Since my dear girls birth." Zero and Yuki both look at him confused,Yuki mutters softly. "What do you mean since my birth?.Do you know something about my past?" He nods. "Yes Yuki,You where meant,to be my wife,since the day you where born,Body and Soul,Now that Kiryuu,has deflowered,your body,I also think that your soul,no longer wishes to be with me for all eternaty." Kaname walks up to Yuki and hugs her softly,whispering in her ear,with cunning luagther." My Darling,Before I take my leave here,I will forgive,your transgression,this one time,I will break your will,and YOU will come back to my side,even If I must break,that filthy level E's neck,to get you to comply." She complies silently."I understand,.." Kuran dissapears into the deep forest. Zero puts his arm around yuki. "Let's get back before the Headmaster goes ballistic." Yuki nods silently. _Should I tell Zero about Kaname's intentions towards Him and I?_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **-END OF CHAPTER 2!-**


End file.
